Let's Have Faith
by soda-staygold16
Summary: Just a sequel. Sandy's back, but why did she leave and why are things suddenly taking a rotten turn. A love and angst story about faith, trust, and the power caring for one another can give. Rated for lanuage and sex related info.
1. CHAPTER 1

Let's Have Faith  
  
Author's Note: The story is my own, but the characters are all S.E. Hinton's. No change to the story just a sequel. Sandy's back, but why did she leave and why are things suddenly taking a rotten turn. A love and angst story about faith, trust, and the power caring for one another can give. Rated PG13 for language and some sex related info.  
  
Chapter 1 About 2 months after the book  
  
((Soda's POV))  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen with Ponyboy when the phone gave a shrill ring. We both raced to answer it, but Ponyboy got there first. He ran track at school and when that kid was racing he could kick butt!  
"Hello...Hey Soda it's for you," he said kinda disappointed. I felt really sorry for him. Ever since Johnny died he really didn't have that many friends period.  
Two-Bit's dad had come back and Two-Bit was spending all his spear time with him, Steve and Pony didn't exactly mix, and his friends from school were just that "school friends". Luckily the call was a work call. A car had broken down right outside of town and I was supposed to go fix it. Little did I know then that that car was destiny.   
Of all that places a car could have broken down I'm glad it was where it was. It was along side a lake. The sun was setting and it shone red glitter onto the top of the water. The woman who the car belonged to was sitting by the lake gazing at the water. I walked over to where she was sitting. "Excuse me Mrs. ..." "Yes," she said without even turning around. "Your car is ready."  
She slowly stood up, turned around, and started to say something but stopped. She just stood there with a pained expression on her face. The woman was Sandy. Despite the fact that she left I was still in love with her. I guess I always would be. I looked at her and except for two changes she was the same. The first thing I noticed was that her eyes which used to sparkle and glow with laughter were now sad, scared, and full of bitterness. I also realized, horrified, that she was pregnant. So that was her reason for leaving. She wanted to be with someone else. I tried so hard to get mad at her, but I couldn't. I could be upset, aggravated, or even frustrated, but I could never get mad at Sandy. "Soda..." she said kind of questioningly," can I talk to you?"  
We sat sown and looked out over the lake for a long time. She finally broke the silence. "Look...I know you think that I'm probably some kind of whore or something and that I was a bitch to leave you without any explanation... but I couldn't tell you or else I would have." Tears started to pour out of her eyes. Just like Pony I can't stand it when girls cry and when Sandy cried it tore my heart to pieces. I brought her close and rocked her gently. "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." "No," she said miserably," it won't be." "What happened?" I asked. "I was raped." "In Florida?" I asked still kinda confused. "No, no here, right before I left. That's how I got pregnant. I left because my parents made it quite clear that they were not going to take care of a high school dropout or a baby." "You dropped out, why?" "I had to. I couldn't just walk around a big, fat, pregnant lady."  
I felt awful. Sandy didn't deserve to have to quit school. She was smart and worked really hard. "Anyway," she continued," I moved to Florida to be with my grandma who said she would help me out. I couldn't answer your letters because the guy who did this said if I told anyone he would make me sorry, so I told my parents the baby was yours, and my mother told my grandma to let me have nothing to do with you. I wanted so badly to answer your letters. The truth is I cried myself to sleep every night. Things got better though, until last month when my grandma passed away. I couldn't afford to pay the rent on her house, so I came down here looking for a cheap apartment."  
I just sat there for a minute, all of this time I thought she left because of me and she didn't. I hated that this happened to her. I felt like I should have guessed something like this happened, found out what it was, and took care of her. "How are you going to handle a job and a baby?" I asked. Suddenly she started to cry harder than I had ever seen her cry before. "I don't know," she sobbed," I don't know where to go, what to do, sometimes I think it would be easier just to kill myself, so I wouldn't have to deal with all of this." I felt a piercing pain in my heart. To watch Sandy cry was like having someone stab me in my soul and having the pain rush deep into my core. I pulled her into my arms and just let her cry. "Don't worry," I told her," I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always take care of you, I promise." She looked up at me and realized I was crying too. "What is it?" she asked. "I don't know. It's just I really care about you, and I don't want you to be hurt. It's like if you're hurt I'm hurt. If you're sad I'm sad. You dig?" she stopped crying and in that instant her china blue eyes laughed again. "You know Soda," she said," you're the sweetest guy I've ever know."  
I laughed and said," You know Sandy, I love you, I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and I'll love you forever."  
"I love you too."  
  
Okay that was my first chapter. What do you think? Please review. Thanx. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters. S.E. Hinton owns all the characters. Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We talked about it and decided that Sandy should come and live me, Pony, and Darry. On the way to our house I told her about everything that had happened with Johnny and Dallas.  
"I'm sorry about Johnny and Dally," she said.  
"Well I wasn't the one who suffered, it was Pony. Losing Johnny was hard for him." We didn't talk much the rest of the way home. Sandy just rested her head on my shoulder and I fiddled with my pocket. Usually when I ride in the car I rock back and forth but Sandy looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her. We finally got home and when we got into the house I yelled that I was back. I always make a public announcement whenever I enter or exit the house. Darry and Pony came running to the door and when they saw Sandy they both froze. There was one of those uncomfortable, awkward silences.  
"Hey Sandy, how about I show you where ya can unpack your things," I said. I showed her to the room me and Pony shared. I went back to where Darry and Pony were. They both looked dumbfounded and I explained to them everything Sandy told me. We all agreed that it was okay for her to stay with us.  
That night I lay between Pony and Sandy. I was lying on my stomach with one arm around each of them. I slowly dozed off to sleep.   
I woke up suddenly and looked at the alarm clock. It was the middle of the night. I realized that Pony was awake too.  
"Hey kiddo, you ok?" I feel kinda dizzy." I felt his forehead and he felt pretty warm. He looked pretty pale too. Sandy must have woke up to cause she asked what was going on and when I told her Pony was sick she went in the kitchen and came back with a glass of something.  
She handed the glass to Pony and sat beside him stroking his hair.  
"Yum, what is this?" he asked.  
"A secret, family recipe."  
"Sandy..."he said. "I'm glad you're here." He turned to me. "You know, you smile more when you see her and her eyes glow when she looks at you. I know you guys are in love and I'm glad. You both deserve it, and Sandy if I had to pick someone for Soda to be in love with it would be you. You remind me of my mom. The way you handle things and stuff is just like her. I already love you as a sister." After that we all went to sleep. We decided to let Sandy sleep in the middle so if Pony needed something I wouldn't get woken up. I had mixed emotions that night. I was glad Pony and Sandy were getting along, but I felt like I was being replaced.  
  
Thanx for reading. You know what to do. Press the little "GO" button and submit a review. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Hello! Thank you guys for reviewing.   
  
Jorjor: Thanx. You were the first person to review and you probably don't know how much it means to me that the first person that reviewed liked it.  
  
Robot In Disguise: Thanx for the tip. I'll try harder to do that.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: I thought I was the only one who liked Sandy too. I'm really glad you loved it. You Rock.  
  
Dally's Chick: I kinda already have the story planned out, but don't worry something happens that I guess you could call action and a fight. The fight happens real soon, but the action part doesn't happen till the middle of chapter 4. I know I've done 2 chapters already but the next two chapters are real long, so it might be a while. Neways there isn't too much action, but I hope you like it.  
  
Thank you soooo much. When I went to check my email and I saw I had reviews it just made my day. Ok now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After that night Ponyboy and Sandy became extremely close. I still wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it wasn't too high of an extent yet anyway. That was until one night. It was about two weeks after Sandy's return.  
  
I was coming home from work and when I opened the door Pony and Sandy were right out the door like they were about to leave.  
  
"Hey where were you two off to?" I asked.  
  
"We were just gonna go see a movie," Pony answered.  
  
"Well why didn't you guys let me know so I could come with you?" I asked. It really bugged me that they didn't even tell me about this.  
  
"Cause you don't like movies and you said you were working," Pony said like I had just asked the stupidest question in the world. Darry walked in the room.  
  
"Hey you three, what's up?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's up," I said stiffly," My girlfriend and my brother are getting all buddy, buddy and leaving me out of their lives. I mean I spent my whole life taking care of Pony and he replaces me in one night. It takes a real insensitive person to do that." I didn't quite realize what I said until I had already said it and already hurt Ponyboy. I looked at him and I was the tears well up in his eyes. Darry hugged him.  
  
"It's ok baby, he didn't mean it. Why don't you go to your room?" Pony ran out of the room and slammed the door. Darry turned around and glared at me in disgust. "What the hell did you do that for? I mean Soda, really, the kid lost his parents, was hit by his brother who should have been there for him, watched his best friend die, now he has no friends cause all his friends at school think he's some kind of murderer, Two-Bit's busy with his dad, Steve only likes you, and even though after all that, he's never done anything to anyone now he's insensitive. Look Soda, you're my brother... I'll always love you, but right now, you're the only insensitive one in this house."  
  
Darry had never said anything like that to me before. I that instant the guilt seeped through my skin, into my blood. And rushed about through my veins freezing me with its coldness. I turned to Sandy.  
  
"This is all your fault," I lied. The truth was this was all my fault. "If you hadn't taken over everything this never would have happened. But since you're already better at everything why don't you be a better sibling to Ponyboy."  
  
Sandy just stood there with an expression I had never seen before and NEVER wanted to see again. At that moment I hated myself. I hurt my brother and the woman I loved it was because of her.  
  
"Sandy..." I whispered trying to beg for forgiveness, but it was not given, instead she into the room where Pony was.  
  
I already knew how awful it was to watch Sandy cry, but for her to cry because of me, and with Pony on top of it, the pain was too much to handle, so I fell to knees. Darry picked me up.  
  
"Don't worry about it little buddy, they're both crazy about you, tomorrow you can apologize and everything will be fine."  
  
"Nu-uh. I still think I'm right, they do get buddy, buddy on me."  
  
"Yeah, but do you care more about being right or more about them?"  
  
That was the stupidest question. Pony and Sandy were my whole world, yet tonight I managed to destroy my whole world. I turned the beautiful, flowing river in Sandy's china blue eyes to a violent rain and the soft gentle breeze in Pony's voice to a howling wind. I turned them into sadness. I made my world suffer.  
  
I slept with Darry in his room that night. I didn't want to see Sandy or Pony until I had a strong apology for each. I had all night to think of an apology. I couldn't sleep. I spent the night crying, feeling guilty, and praying they would forgive me.  
  
I was lying in bed when suddenly Pony came running in the room. I got out of bed and ran toward him. I was so happy to see him I nearly fell over. When I came to him I hugged him for a long time. I felt like I could stand there for the rest of eternity just holding Pony in my arms.  
  
"Oh, Ponyboy I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not. Soda, you're my brother and a pretty darn good one at that. I could never get mad at you...I love you, besides we got bigger problems. Sandy's leaving."  
  
"What, why?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Soda she's really upset. She was up all night crying. Soda, she cried so much she made herself sick. She said she's ruining our lives. This morning I saw her packing. She said she was leaving because she was causing to many problems. Soda you can't let her leave, I mean she's sick and three months pregnant!"   
  
I could feel my eyes flooding with tears. I had hurt Sandy after she was already hurt. I ran to the room where her and Pony slept.   
  
"Sandy...Sandy," I screamed, but I was to late. She had already left. I jerked around and zoomed out the front door. I peeked down the street only to see Sandy's car turn the corner. I touched my pocket. It was there. I carried around the engagement ring I was planning to give Sandy before she went to Florida. When she left I tried to sell it, but I never had the heart to. I guess I just figured if I kept the ring Sandy would find her way back to me. I hopped in my car so I could follow her. I chased her around for what felt like hours honking and yelling her name. I could feel my head pounding, my stomach turning, and the salty tears spilling from my eyes, but I had only one thing on my mind...Sandy.  
  
Finally her car slowed. I pulled in to the lane next to her, so our cars were side-by-side. I poked my head out the window.  
  
"Follow me," I shouted.  
  
She nodded and I pulled in front. I was taking her to the DX to pump number eight. I meet Sandy there. I was filling her car with gas. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her. I told her that a certain person thought that she was beautiful and wanted to take her out to dinner. She fell for that third person talk in an instant.  
  
When we reached the DX I motioned for her to park by the pump. Pump number eight. I started filling her car up with gas. She got out of the car.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs.," I said," but there's a message from a man who is completely in love with you. He said he's a stupid bastard who doesn't deserve your pity, but is in fact extremely sorry for what he did."  
  
"Soda..."she began," you remembered. You remembered the pump number and the way you talked to me in third person."  
  
"How could I forget?" I knelt down before her and opened the box that the ring was in and placed the ring on her finger. "This man who is completely in love with you also wants you to know that he is terribly sorry and would be the happiest man alive if you, Sandy Christine Camden, would be his wife."  
  
"Well Sandy Christine Camden," she began going along with my third person talk," wants this man who is completely in love with her to know that she is completely in love with him and would like nothing else more in the world than to be his wife." She sat on the ground beside me and we kissed for a long time. Right there in a gas station parking lot by pump number eight.   
  
Please review. And Dally's Chick don't worry the action part is coming. Thanx again to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Thanx for your reviews!!!!!  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: I've read Sandy Bashing stories too, they make me fell sorry for her too. I agree, they should have put Sandy in the movie. My friend thinks Soda/Rob Lowe is hot too, well not hot, but CUTE. Oh yeah, the reason Sandy left. She supposedly cheated on Soda (how could she do that?!?!) and got pregnant. The kid wasn't Soda's, but he still wanted to marry her. Sandy's parents wouldn't take care of her or something so she had to go to Florida t live with her grandma (she didn't want to marry Soda).  
  
Jessie13: I'm real glad you like the story. The story has a happy ending so don't worry. I've been updating everyday and I haven't been doing much so yeah I'll probably be updating everyday so don't worry.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Sandy and I got back to the house Darry and Pony were sitting at the kitchen table. When Pony saw us he ran right up to Sandy.  
  
"You're not really leaving are you... cause we need you here and Soda, he really needs you."  
  
"No. I'm not leaving," she told him. Pony looked at her and noticed her ring. Then he looked me as if to question if what he thought was right. I nodded.  
  
"Wow!!!" he shouted. "Hey Darry look at this!!!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he walked toward us. Sandy held out her hand. He congratulated us and gave each of us a hug.  
  
Sandy and Darry started to make dinner and me and Pony cleaned up our bedroom.  
  
"Isn't this great, me and Sandy getting married?" I asked happily as we made the bed. "I mean she'll have the baby and then we'll have our very own family."  
  
"Uhhh...yeah...ummm...that's great," Pony said sadly.  
  
"You ok?" I asked as he sat down on the bed, he didn't answer and he turned around to face the other way. "Ponyboy, I'm not stupid. I know there's something bothering you. You don't have to tell me, but if you want to I'll listen." He turned around slowly and I realized he had been crying. I sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him up on my lap. I held him like a baby and rocked him gently. "It's ok. Don't cry whatever the problem is we'll fix it," I told him trying to make him stop crying.  
  
"Soda, when you and Sandy get married you're not going to move out are you? I mean you were saying how you were gonna have your own family."  
  
"Oh Pony, that's what's got you so upset?" I asked dumbfounded. He nodded. "Well you don't have to worry," I reassured him," I already talked to Sandy. We decided that we would make my old room (which was currently used as storage) into the nursery, but we would put the baby's crib in this room and the three of us will sleep in here. Ya might have to sleep with Darry sometimes though, at least on the wedding night...cause...uhh ya know me and Sandy gotta do...stuff." Pony's ears turned bright red, but he laughed. It was good to see him laugh. After that I gave him a big bear hug. Everything was good...actually it was great!!!  
  
Me and Sandy got married a couple of weeks later. It was a small wedding, in fact the gang were the only people there. We didn't have enough money for a honeymoon so we planned to go out to eat.  
  
We were riding to the restaurant. Darry and I were sitting up front so that I could tell him the way to the place and Sandy and Pony were in the back. The inside was laughing and buzzing with excitement, but the outside was howling as if to forebode us of the upcoming events. However throughout time humans have fallen towards the path of ignorance and self admiration, so we were too proud to listen and we ignored her words.  
  
I was joking around with Darry suddenly I realized that the car behind us was speeding and was getting close to us. "Darry could you please speed up, that car is making me very nervous." Pony turned around and looked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it's Buck Merril," he said. "He's with some girl and isn't paying any attention, he doesn't even have his hands on the wheel." Darry decided that he would get off the road ASAP, but faith left our side. As we came to a four-way intersection a car suddenly came from the side. Darry slammed on the breaks to prevent us from hitting the car. Of course we were hit from behind. And unfortunately Sandy and Pony were in the back seat.  
  
Darry and I were sitting in the hospital waiting room to see how Pony and Sandy were doing. Both were hurt badly. Sandy had fallen forward onto the car floor from the force of the car hitting. She was having stomach pains the last I saw her. Pony was jerked to the side and hit his head on the glass window so hard it broke and his head was cut up from the glass. He passed out and was still unconscious.  
  
I was sitting there replaying the accident in my head when the doctor came out of Sandy's room.  
  
"How is she? Why was she having stomach pains? What can I do for her? Is the baby ok?" I tried to ask everything at once because I was overwhelmed with questions.  
  
"Woe, woe, woe slow down," the doctor said. "I have good news and bad news about Sandy, which do you want first?"  
  
"Good," I answered. I needed some cheering up.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," she paused for a second. "However the bad news is she lost the baby because of the force of the fall...I really am sorry." I could feel the tears grow heavier. I had been crying ever since the accident, but now the tears were coming quicker.  
  
"Does she know?" I asked weakly.  
  
"No," she answered," we thought it was better for her to hear it from someone she knows." Oh joy! I thought to myself. I have to tell her. The doctor walked off and I walked into Sandy's room.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Look, I just want ya to know that I love you and I'll always be here for you and...even if we don't have a big family we can still be happy together."  
  
"This doesn't sound too good," she said in a joking kind of way. I wished she wouldn't joke. It wasn't funny. I mean, she was lying in a hospital bed and Pony was still unconscious. I pulled up a chair and sat down by her bedside. I took her hand in mine. I sat therefore a few long moments just holding her hand and stroking her hair thinking of how I was going to tell her. I finally decided to tell her the way the doctor told me.  
  
"Ok," I said finally," I have good and bad news. Which do you want first?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"You're gonna be fine," I said with a fake cheerfulness," You can leave tomorrow." There was one of those long awkward silences.  
  
"and the bad," she asked as if she know I was stalling.  
  
"ummm...well you...you're not going too...we're..." I could feel the tears grow inside and finally I let them all out. I ran out of the room bawling like a baby. I could hear Sandy calling, but I didn't listen. I just ran to the waiting room where Darry was. I ran right into his arms and he just held me for a long time.  
  
"I take it didn't go so well?" he asked.  
  
"It didn't go at all. I couldn't tell her. I mean she's gone through so much with the baby and now that she's finally excited about having it she isn't going to."  
  
"I know it's hard, but you have to tell her."  
  
"You're right." I went to Sandy's room and sat down in the same chair.  
  
"Soda, are you ok," she asked. I nodded.  
  
"Ok," I said trying to perfect what I was going to tell her in my head. "When you fell in the car...you fell on your stomach, so the baby was hit...and...Sandy we lost the baby." She started to cry. I laid down on the bed beside her and put my arm around her. "Don't cry, please, please don't cry," I begged her," I hate it when you cry. Don't worry we'll still have kids. Lot's of kids. Hey, we can start anytime you want. As long as we kick Pony outta the room! He's only 14, he doesn't need to see that!!!" She started to laugh. "I like it when you laugh," I told her. She just smiled and I just laid there with my arm around her until she fell asleep.  
  
Please review. If I don't update again today I'll update again tomorrow. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Thanx to everyone who has been reviewing I don't have very many reviews compared to some stories, but I have a lot more that I thought I would get.

Sodapop02: I am really glad you think this is the best story with Sandy in it. The story is already written so you'll see what happens. And I've been trying to update everyday so don't worry about me updating.

Chapter 5

I must have fallen asleep too because when I woke up it was the next day. Sandy was already awake.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I asked sleepily.

"Fine."

"Are you sure nothin' hurts?"

"I'm sure."

"Do ya need anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure."  
"Soda, I'm fine, really," she said reassuringly.

"I know I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I love you for being worried."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sandy called it was Darry.

"uhhh...Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back cheerfully," where were you last night?"

"I stayed with Pony in his room."

"So he woke up?" I asked relieved. He shook his head. "Oh," I said disappointed and depressed," so how is he?"

"ummm...." He said as if debating whether or not to tell me the truth. "Not so good," he finally said in a tone I never heard before.

There was one of those long, awkward silences, but it was broken by Darry who started to cry. He was crying harder then I've ever seen him cry before. The last time he cried was when we found out Pony was ok. The tears he cried then were different. They were tears of joy. Tears like when the sun is shining, but there is still a light rain, perfect for playing outside and splashing in the puddles. Then sometimes you even see a rainbow reminding you of the joy accompanied by the tears. Yet these tears were different. They were a violent rain accompanied by angry thunder and raging lightning. These tears scared the hell out of me.

I got of bed and ran toward him, throwing myself into his arms.

"Oh Soda," he said miserably," Ponyboy is...dying." Suddenly I didn't feel sorry for him, I was angry with him.

"No," I told him stubbornly," Pony is not dying, God would not take him away from me I... I need him."

"But I talked to the doctors lastnight they said...they said there's almost no hope for him."

"Shut up." I shouted at him," would you just shut the hell up!!! I hate the way you're talking about this. Why don't you understand, why don't you see how hard this is for me?"

Darry just stood there shocked. I had never talked to him like that. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Darry," I managed between sobs," I ...I didn't mean it like that. It's I love Pony boy so much and..."

"I know baby, I know," he said gently stroking my hair. After a few moments of being held in Darry's arms I decided that I wanted to be with Pony. I was still scared to see him, but I would have to face my fears.

"Hey," I said to Darry," do you want to go be with Pony?" He nodded I turned to Sandy. "Hey since the doctor said you could leave, I'll drive you home and call Two-Bit or Steve to look after you. I would look after you, but I need to be with Pony." I looked at her, but she just sat there. "Hush...come on I'll drive ya home," I said thinking maybe she went deaf when I told her I'd take her home.

"No," she said sternly," Pony is my brother too, I love him too, and I'm staying with him too."

"Look," I said," I know you love Pony, but you haven't fully recovered and it would be better for you to go home." She gave me one of those looks that said she was gonna do what she wanted, so I didn't argue and we all started walking to Pony's room. I entered the room last. I was still kinda scared to see Pony. When I finally looked at him I fell to the floor bawling my eyes out. He looked awful, he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and smaller cuts all over his face. There was a humongous bruise that was blue, purple, and yellow on his cheek. He looked like he could already be dead. His little, limp, Lifeless body didn't move and if it wasn't for a little machine that showed his heart rate I wauld have thought he was dead. To see my little brother lying there was like having someone slowly stab a knife into my heart. I loved him, but I couldn't do a thing. I looked at Darry as if to question whether what I was seeing was really happening. When I looked at him I could tell that this was happening. Me, Sandy, and Darry all sat by Pony and just waited.

Hours past and the three of us sat crying, and praying. A nurse came in and asked us if we wanted any lunch. None of us did, but I Sandy eat anyway. I was afraid that since she hadn't fully recovered she would get sick from not eating.

For the next two days we did the same thing: sit, wait, pray, and cry. Darry and I didn't even sleep, but I made Sandy for the same reason I made her eat.

((the 4th day))

I was sitting on a chair with both Sandy and Darry on each side and both of theirs heads on my shoulder. I was sitting there thinking about how hard this must be for Darry. I mean Pony and I were real close, but Darry and Pony had some internal bond that kept each of them going. It wasn't visible to anyone, maybe not even to them, but I know it was there.

I was sitting there thinking about this when suddenly I noticed that Pony's heart rate was going up.

"Darry," I shouted overwhelmed with excitement. "Look, Look, Pony's heart rate is going up." Darry and I ran to the machine. Darry just stood there for a few minutes looking at the machine then he turned around and looked at Pony.

"Hey Little Buddy," Darry encouraged." You're getting better." He touched his bruise gently. "Oh Pony, I'm so sorry you got hurt... it's probably my fault."

I was sitting on my chair by Sandy. He turned around and he looked like he was trying to decide if it was his fault. "Is it my fault?" he asked me.

"No, no," I told him," it's that asshole, Buck Merril's fault."

"No," he said softly, too softly," It is my fault and if something happens to Pony I won't be able to live."

"Darry!" I said in alarm," are you saying that if Pony dies you'll... you're going to ..." I tried to say it, but I couldn't.

"Well," he continued," if I don't kill myself I'd live knowing he's gone and I would loose the joy he gives me and I'd die."

I put my hands on each of his shoulders and made him look me in the eyes. "Darry," I told him sternly," this is not your fault... and you talking about killing yourself scares me...it...it hurts me." He took me and made me face Pony.

"Look at him," he ordered through tears. "Look, you can not sit here and look at our brother and tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I never said I didn't, but even though it's hard I'm trying to make myself believe he'll be ok."

"Soda, this is the reality of life," he said pointing to Pony.

"Darry please," I begged," I don't want to look at him... he looks so helpless."

"I know, but this is the reality."

"No!" I shouted at him," no, no, no, no, no, you've got it wrong. This is your reality, your cold, hard, fact, but my reality is faith and I trust it." Faith must have heard my words because Pony woke up.

The next chapter is probably going to be veeerrrry long. You know what to do. Oh yeah, I've been forgetting to say that all the characters are S.E. Hinton's so the one time I said it goes for all the chapters.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Sodapop02: I'm real sorry you couldn't review I looked at everything and couldn't figure out why you couldn't review. I hope you will be able to review on this chapter. I looked at the reviews for chapter 5 and you didn't review for that chapter so I'm real sorry you couldn't review. If you can't review for this chapter let me know by emailing me. I'll try to figure out why you couldn't review. If you want I can put your review on the story for you. I figured that out yesterday or something I wanted to see if I could review my own story. I could so I did. You can look at it if you just click on the reviews. Thanx for letting me know that it wasn't accepting anonymous reviews, it took me an hour to figure out how to accept anonyms reviews. I'm glad you luv this story. I know this chapter was sad it was so hard to type cuz I'm a happy person and it was so sad. Well don't worry it ends happy.

Steves-girl: Let me just tell you that the story has a happy ending. hinthint(wink)(wink)

TheAngryPrincess13: I know it was sad, it was so hard to type cuz it was sad. It ends happy so don't worry.

Chapter 6

"Darry... Soda, where am I?" None of could tell him that he was sick because we were so happy that he was ok. We just embraced him. After each of us took turns hugging him he had a chance to ask questions. "What happened?"

"We were in a car accident," Darry told him.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Well..." I began," the car hit from the back so Darry and I are ok, but..." I looked at Sandy and Pony looked at her too realizing she wasn't pregnant.

"You had the baby all ready?" he asked. We explained to him about the baby. "Oh Sandy," he gently," I'm so sorry."

"Shhh!" she said," save you strength." He laid there quietly for a few minutes then suddenly his face turned pale, he touched his head, and he made a little groaning noise.

"You ok?" I asked scared that something was happening to him.

"My head hurts real bad." I put my hand on his head and rubbed back and forth.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." he said," hey what exactly happened in the accident?" I could tell that he was struggling to get words out and I know he was getting weaker.

"Well..." I began," when the car hit you were jerked to the side... your head hit the window...and...and...you passed out."

"Soda am I dying?" he asked weakly. I looked are Darry trying to figure out if I was really suppose to tell him that the doctors said there was almost no hope for him. When no one answered the question he know. "Hey..."he said to me," don't be upset ok." I guess I must have been crying, but when you've been bawling your eyes out for 3 days straight you start to not notice it after a while. "Just incase I do die," he said," there's some stuff I need you guys to know. I love all 3 of ya'll more than anything else in the world... Sandy." She walked over to him so she could hear his quiet voice. "You were always my sister...maybe not really but in my heart." Sandy started to cry after he told her this. Ya know like girls always do at the end of a chick flick when someone says something really sweet. "Soda," he looked at me and the ways his eyes were so plain so dead sent a shiver down my spine. "You always gave me the comfort I need... from when you sleep with me to when you take care of me when I'm sick."

"Pony," I said softly," ya don't have to tell us this cause ya ain't goin' nowhere" He didn't listen to me though.

"Darry you are my savior..." he didn't say anymore, he just passed out.

"No, no," I said sternly giving him a light shake," come back, come back." He didn't come back, so we all sat back sown and once again waited, prayed, and cried. I noticed that Darry was crying more silent that usual and seemed to be thinking about something. "Uhhh...you ok?" I asked him.

"As ok as I can be at a time like this."

"Oh," I said," it looked like you were thinking about somethin',"

"Well, I was... I was trying to figure out what pony meant... you know about what he said to me."

"Ya mean when he told you, you were his savior." He nodded. I thought Darry was pretty stupid. Hell! Even I new what he meant and I half the time I didn't have a clue what Pony was talking about, but I knew what he meant by that. "He meant," I explained it to him. "That you could have gone to college and become anything you wanted but after mom and dad died you didn't do that because that would mean you would have to put us in a boys home. And you know that we could get separated, that pony might not get a good education and he most likely wouldn't go to college. Now he can go and he can be anything he wants. It was you decision, let you have the better life or let him have the better life and because of the decision you made you saved our brother...and I guess ya saved me too...cause ya'll are all I really have."

"So I saved his life and now because of me he's dieing," he said guiltily.

"Darry, I told you this ain't your fault," I shouted stubbornly.

I t was quiet for a long time, but the uneasy silence was broken by the doctor coming in. He walked over to Pony and changed his I.V. The doctor turned and looked at us.

"You guys are having a hard time with this aren't you?" Nobody answered it was pretty obvious that we were.

"Umm, excuse me," I said trying to be polite," can you rate his chance to live on a scale or something like zero to ten. Ten being alive and zero being dead."

"Do you want me to be honest," he asked. I nodded. ". 5."

"What point, 5.5...3.5, 4.5, 5.5."

"0.5"

"Oh god no," I said to myself.

"I really am sorry," he said and he walked out of the room. I knew then that faith was a lie, Darry was right, and I didn't believe that faith was on my side anymore.

I could feel the anger, sadness, and frustration rising inside. I fell to my knees with a desperate cry. I looked up at the ceiling as if pleading to the heavens to hear me. "Why are you doing this?" I shouted angrily, "Why?" I repeated softly. I ran to Ponyboy's bed, took him in my arms and shook him madly as hard as I could. "Wake up!" I shouted, but nothing happened, "wake up, wake up, wake up please, please wake up." I was repeating for him to wake up and shaking him when Darry walked up to me. I walked toward him, but I was dizzy and weak so the first step I took I fell forward. Darry caught me under the armpit. I clung to him as if I was dying and he was my last hope. "Please," I told him, "I want my brother, why can't you do something. I just want him to be ok, please Darry why can't you fix this. You got us through mom and dad, through Johnny and Dally, why can't you get us through this." He looked at me with pleading eyes. They had the same look as Johnny's always had. For once his eyes were alone.

"I can't get you through this," he said softly, sadly, sickly, "so I can't do a thing for you...God damnitt I can't do a damn thing." He suddenly let go me and I fell forward. He ran to the wall and started hitting it and shouting. I watched him form the floor through hot tears. He had never lost control this way and I know then it was all over. I looked at the little machine that showed his heart rate. It was nearly out. His little heart that had endured so much, loved so much, and gave so much was almost gone. I noticed that Sandy was walking toward his bed. She sat down on the side of his bed and stroked his hair.

"Ponyboy..."she said comfortingly, "I know that the doctors say you aren't gonna make it, but you and I both you are. I mean, look at you almost being dead is doing to all of us... I know you can hear me, somewhere inside of you. You know your family will die without you and that's what keeps you alive... I need you...because you know how you said I was always your sister well you were always my brother. I always loved you, and God forbid it, something happened to Darry and/or Soda I'll take care of you. I always would have taken care of you... and I was thinking about why when I lost the baby I was so upset and I realized I wanted the baby so I would have someone to protect and take care of, but I already get that through you... please don't die...besides with your brains and talent you can help the world...we need you."

I was lying on the floor taken away by what she had said. If she had faith why couldn't I? I looked up once again at the little machine that showed his heart rate and I realized it had gone up a lot. My tears ceased and I jumped up from the floor.

"Sandy," I shouted excitedly, "look you made his heart rate go up. Come on," I urged her, "say some more stuff. Tell him how we feel."

"No," she said gently, "you tell him how you feel, he's listening."

"I don't know what to say," I told her.

"Speak from your heart," she said as she motioned for me to sit sown. I sat sown on the bed beside her and looked at Ponyboy for a little while.

"He looks so helpless," I said.

"I know it's hard," she said as I rested my head on her shoulder, "but he wants to hear you."

"Ponyboy... I ... I've been thinking about what you said to me... and the truth is when I put my arm around you or rock you back and forth you ain't the only one being comforted. I feel comforted holding you in my arms because I know you're safe and at night I'm always afraid something will happen to you, but as long as I have my arm around you I know you are ok and I can sleep soundly. I love you so much Pony." I looked again at the machine and sure enough it had gone up. I looked at Darry and I realized he had been watching us the whole time. He sat down on the bed beside me. "Look faith is real," I told him, "so why don't you talk to him."

"Hey Little Buddy, ya love it when I call you that don't you." I could tell by the way Darry looked at him Ponyboy was not only his brother, but his best friend, and his life. "Anyway I just want you to know that I you are my savior... Ya see if I would have become rich and all I would have lots of money, but no love, so inside I'd basically be dead, so you saved me. Besides you make me happy, you make me real and I need that."

I looked at the machine his heart rate was almost normal, but not quite. Darry looked to and he must have realized this too cause he leaned over him stroking his hair and crying so that his tears fell onto Ponyboy's cheek. He must have felt them cause something inside him gave him the strength to wake up. His eyes opened slowly.

"Darry," he looked at his face, "what is it, what's the matter?" he asked him.

"Nothing anymore," he said smiling. Darry gave him a big hug and after Sandy did too, but when it was my turn I just laid down beside him with my arm around him. I felt like I could lay there forever protecting him getting comfort from him and feeling my faith return to me.

Plz review!!! Only 1 more chapter I think!!! I hope you guys are happy that Pony lived. You better have liked this chapter it took forever to type. Thanx to everyone who reviewed.


	7. CHAPTER 7

Jorjor: You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it so much keep reviewing.

Sodapop02: I real happy you feel like you're in the story I didn't think it was that good, but if you say so. I'm glad you think it's great. Plz keep reviewing.

TheAngryPrincess13: I could never kill Ponyboy, I mean how could anyone kill Ponyboy???

Soda's Gurl 8: I'm sorry it made you cry. I would never kill Ponyboy.

NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My little sister's dog chewed the cord to the mouse on the only computer that you could get the internet on. I found out that one of the other computers in our house got the internet, so I got on. I tried to log on to post the chapter and I couldn't log on all day. It was supposed to be up and running at the end of the week so I didn't try the next day. Today I found out that my mom's computer worked so I planned on trying to update my story after dinner. At dinner my told me u guys reviewed so I knew I would be able to log on cuz the day I couldn't log on I tried to submit a review but I couldn't. I rrrreeaaalllll sorry!!!!! And plz keep reviewing.

Chapter 7

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was a flash.

"Wow, what was that!" I shouted in alarm. I looked at Sandy and Darry and noticed they were both cracking up. "Ok what's so funny?" I asked.

"I took a picture of you and Ponyboy sleeping," Sandy said.

"Why?"

"You guys looked so cute!" she said sarcastically. Her and Darry started laughing.

"Yeah, ha, ha so funny," I said in a joking way. Pony must have gotten woke up.

"Hey sweetie " Sandy said gently, "Did we wake you up, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, how about you both come sleep with us and we call it even," Pony answered. They both crawled in bed with us and we all fell asleep. It was a nice feeling to lay there with all of them.

That night Darry sent Sandy and I home to get some rest and food. He stayed with Ponyboy though to make sure he didn't lonely.

As soon as we got home me and her went straight for the bed. I was lying there with her head on my shoulder.

"You know," I said to her, "if it wasn't for you he might not be alive, you are truly amazing." She smiled, rolled around on top of me, and started kissing me.

"I love you," she whispered, "and you are my husband now."

"I know."

"So make love to me."

(A few weeks later, Ponyboy is home from the hospital, Soda and Sandy have made love, and Ponyboy and Sandy are both going to school, but since Sandy hasn't been in a year and Pony was moved up a grade, they are in the same grade.)

I was in the living room vacuuming up the crumbs I had got everywhere when I was eating potato chips and pickles during Mickey Mouse. Potato chips, pickles, and chocolate milk... what a great combination.

I heard people come in. Ponyboy and Sandy walked in the living room.

"Where were you, school ended two hours ago," I said. I sounded a lot like Darry and it was kinda creepy.

"Ummm, we had to make a stop at the doctors office," Sandy informed me. She was laughing and there was something different about her.

"Well are you ok?" I asked.

"Tell him, tell him," Ponyboy urged her.

"Tell me what."

"Soda," she said smiling, "we're gonna have a baby." I ran to her, picked her up, and swung her around.

"Oh Sandy," I said happily, "this is great."

"Yeah," she said in agreement, "and this time it's your baby instead of Buck Merril's." Suddenly my mood changed.

"Buck Merril was the one who raped you," I said stunned.

"Soda," she said desperately, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, please don't make a big deal about this."

"Yeah you're right," I reassured her, "besides this is a happy time." I kissed her forehead reassuringly.

That night I had a nightmare for the first time in years. I saw Buck Merril raping Sandy and then I saw him hit our car laughing with an evil look on his face. I woke up in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked, "you were screaming in your sleep."

"I had a nightmare about Buck Merril raping Sandy and about him nearly killing you in the accident, so tomorrow I'm gonna beat the tar out of him."

"You promised Sandy you wouldn't make a big deal about it to her."

"I won't make a big deal about it to her."

"But... she might find out."

"If you ask me you're the one who doesn't want me to fight him, what's up?"

Tears started spilling out of his eyes. "Right before Johnny died," he said trying to hold back the tears, "he said fighting was useless and he's right. If you fight Buck all it's going to do is make him want to do it more, besides you could get hurt... Johnny also told me to stay gold, or stay a kid basically, and that's your best quality and children don't fight so please... please don't fight Buck." I gave him a bear hug.

"I don't worry, I won't fight him." I put my arm around him until he fell asleep. I didn't go to sleep right away though. I just laid in bed thanking God Sandy was back, Ponyboy was ok, I had faith, and most of all that I knew to Stay Gold.

The End


End file.
